With Your Permission
by Voldemort Perfumes
Summary: All that teasing, all those times they'd joked about being with each other's spouses...why god it was practically an invitation! Edward x Alice. Lemon. One-shot.


**"With Your Permission"**

* * *

"You're fucking smashed, love!" Edward reminded her, shaking his head and not even attempting to rein in his ridiculous crooked grin at seeing his wife so drunk. Bella on the other hand was the smashed one, and she was even more off-balance than usual. Presently she was clutching onto the arm of the couch, trying to steady herself. Her laughter was loud and cheery, and her face was completely flushed.

"I am not, Edward!" she giggled, still clinging to the arm of the sofa as her legs attempted to give out beneath her.

"Are too," he sang, walking over to help her stay on her feet. She gave him a little shove on the shoulder, looking petulant.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," Bella replied, stubborn as she always was.

Edward continued shaking his head. "I'm going to go get you some water, and I want you to drink it. Then I'm taking you out for some dinner. You ought not to drink like that on an empty stomach; you know that already sweetheart," he concluded, heading off towards the kitchen.

"Last songs of the night, Bella, what do you wanna hear?"

"Just pick something, I don't really care, I just wanna...wanna dance," she told Alice, who was over trying to pick out some music. It was her and Jasper's house they were in after all. The four had started out the night with just hanging out, but had later progressed to drinking, which had just about done both girls in.

A few moments later an almost tropical beat---at least that's what it sounded like to Bella---sounded, and she very carefully joined her friend, and attempted to put her best dancing foot forward. Somehow they managed, gently rocking their hips to the song, drunkenly "singing" along with the song, which neither of them even knew the words to begin with.

"Here's let's dance together," Alice suggested with a look of mischief on her face. They backed up against one another and started to gyrate against each other seductively, earning them a long stare from Alice's husband, Jasper. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, and his lips curved into a mega-watt smile.

"Edward, you might want to come and see this," he said knowingly, still watching the girls as they danced. Edward came from the kitchen, toting a glass of water. He eyed the girls dancing for a quiet moment before he deigned to comment.

"I don't know why this is so amusing to you, they're not even naked or anything," Edward pointed out.

"Hey, whatever doesn't get you off just makes you hornier, which is good fodder for later. Isn't that right, darlin?" he asked Alice, who simply winked at him. Jasper's grin grew, and he took another sip on his drink, clearly reassured that he was getting laid tonight. Edward however merely raised an eyebrow and sat down on the couch.

The girls danced for two more songs, at which time everyone started to get a little riled up.

"Yeah, I would so wife-swap with you Edward, you picked a good one," Jasper joked.

"Hey, there are no trades where _I'm_ concerned," Alice reminded him, temper flaring for that briefest moment. Edward smirked, stood up and swept her into his arms enthusiastically.

"Oh god, I love it when you get so excited; Bella give us a minute to ourselves!" he quipped, placing a kiss on top of his friend's forehead. Alice rolled her eyes at him, and danced out of his arms to go sit on her husband's lap.

"Hey hon," she greeted him, grinding on him ever so gently, causing him to lean his head back in contentment, "still wanna trade me?"

"Of course he does, I mean who can resist...me? And besides, I'd be plenty willing. Just look at the man's hair, its fabulous!" Bella chimed in, playing with one of Jasper's curls. "You guys should like procreate soon...I'm going to be the aunt to the sexiest little babies there ever were!"

Alice giggled, "Well if you say so Bella. Hurry up and make me an aunt too! Now, who wants another drink?" she asked, standing up and looking about expectantly.

"Hey, I kind of liked what you were doing, sit back down my love!" Jasper complained.

"That's what you get for saying you'd trade me," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to get you back for that one," he warned.

"Honey, I'm yours...if you can catch me," Alice teased, dancing off to the kitchen.

"Bet I could," Edward added mischievously, smirking at Jasper.

"Well if you do, can I at least watch?" he countered.

"Of course," Edward joked. "Bella dear, I'm assuming you have no problems with this?"

"I know you're both clean," she played along. "Just make sure you're good to her, she's my best friend you know?"

"I think we're smashed," Jasper pointed out.

Edward started to say, "Well it's not like you're being serious anyway." Instead he just said, "Well yeah, it's not like…never mind." Because as far as Alice was concerned, it became a wee bit complicated…

* * *

_They'd grown up together, and nothing had ever seemed wrong about how they'd always stay over at each other's house or that he might drive her to and from school on occasion. As far as both their parents knew, they were just friends, and that's all they'd ever be. Innocence was all that existed between them, and so it was for a while, till they started to get older, a little less innocent perhaps._

_As they entered the teen years---the hardest years of anyone's life, let alone theirs---things started to occur to Edward and to her as well. Every time they went out with a boy or a girl, or even just watched somewhat crude films, any time sex was brought into the equation, it jump-started their memory._

_He might remember all the times he'd seen her without a bra on, or the time or two she'd been crossing the hall to her room with only a bath towel draped around her body. She might remember the summer where they'd gone swimming nearly every day, and how toned his abs had looked every time he ripped his shirt off before jumping in the water. At the time she hadn't thought much of it, but when she was sixteen or so, it seemed a very vivid memory, and the mental picture was one she just couldn't get out of her head._

_He had been with her when she felt that first ache between her legs. They were watching a movie together, and she had somehow gotten herself tangled up in a mix of bedding, and ended up nearly straddling a pillow trying to untangle herself. However, when said pillow was between her legs, she got a curious sensation there, as she referred to it at the time. A good feeling, but one that demanded more satisfaction. Puzzled, she clenched her thighs together, and the combined pressure of her legs and the pillow in between them only served to make that sensation even better. A little nervous now, her head darted up, making sure Edward was still safely trying to pick out a movie to watch. He was._

_It felt good, but with him there in the room, she wasn't about to experiment any more than that. Rearranging her face into a calmer expression, she took it more slowly, and untangled herself from the blankets and pillows, and eventually created a more comfortable place to lie. She pushed the thought away for later, when she'd be more free to figure it all out. They watched some movie and then he went home. She was alone, and still curious._

_And yet, she wasn't sure how to go about it, having never done anything like it before. Alice was a little nervous, so she took some actions first. She shut her bedroom door, bemoaning that there wasn't a lock on it---stupid "we trust everyone" family...she smoothed down the blanket on her bed, and finally, she turned off the lights._

_She sat up in bed with a pillow behind her back, and anxiously looked around. Come on, there's nothing and no one there, don't be silly, she repeated inwardly, and steeling herself, she ran her hand down her body until she met the waistband of her pyjama pants. Tentatively she reached under the material, but only part of the way before she stopped herself again. Sighing, she removed her hand from her pants, and decided to try a new tactic._

_She moved around on the bed, until she was lying how she was before, with the pillow in between her legs. Also like before, she clenched her thighs tightly around the pillow as if she was holding on for dear life. The delicious ache reappeared, creating that throbbing ache in her very center that needed so badly to be sated._

_She needed more, more pressure, more friction...something. So she started by readjusting herself again, so that she was lying with the pillow in between her legs, but so that she could reach her hand down. She did so, this time moving unhesitantly inside the material of her pyjama bottoms until her fingers brushed against her sex, and when they did, she felt a little jolt, almost as if she had been shocked. It felt strangely good._

_She ran one finger up and down her slit, feeling her pussy starting to wetten a little, and the ache grew stronger. She let out a ragged breath, and went a step further now, dipping one finger inside. The feeling was positively sinful, and she gasped a little in surprise. She was just so wet, slick even, and this was all terribly new to her. She'd heard about it in health class, but she never could have imagined it from the boring manner in which the teacher had spoken about it. It was much better than she could have imagined._

_The only downfall: one finger was clearly not enough. Finding this out, she slipped a second finger in her swollen pussy, thrusting both in and out. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fantasize just a little. Man of choice? Her favourite actor...scantily clad in a cabana-boy outfit. Fuck the man had such a taut ass.... She imagined him joining her in the water, pinning her up against the wall of the pool while his fingers plunged in and out of her._

_A third finger found its way in, and she felt like she could just about burst. Her breathing grew more irregular as she continued fingering herself, her body grower warmer by the second, the pressure building up to be released. She was just on the brink when..._

_"Oh bloody fuck, I..."_

_Her eyes snapped open, and her cheeks flushed immediately, flaming red as she struggled to control her breathing. She swiftly removed her hand from her pants, embarrassed beyond measure that Edward had walked in on her pleasuring herself. It was just so embarrassing..._

_"I'm sorry," he added tactfully, one hand over his eyes. "I forgot my jacket."_

_"Oh...of course. Your jacket. I think you left it..." she thought quickly, and then it came to her. She ducked down, peering under the bed. With her clean hand, she pulled the khaki-coloured jacket out from the bed, and offered it to him. He took it, looking somewhat humiliated himself, but determined._

_"Thanks, and uh, don't be embarrassed on my account. I mean, what you were...mastur...no, well whatever it is, they say it's healthy once in a while, so don't be embarrassed. Yeah..." he trailed off lamely, shifting on his feet._

_"Okay, thanks Edward," she said, laughing softly at his almost forced manner of talking. It wiped whatever embarrassing thoughts she'd been having clean out of her mind._

_"Um, I would say carry on, but I suspect I've come and ruined it for you," he joked, flashing a wry grin._

_"A little bit," she confided, smiling back at him._

_"All right, then I've got my jacket, and I think I'll just go now. Bye Alice," he said, clearly looking to get away from this troubling situation. She waved him off and retreated off into the safety of her room, somewhat relieved because it was just Edward who had came in, and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone else about it._

* * *

She awoke to her husband nuzzling her neck. Alice kept her eyes closed, enjoying it as his lips moved down ever so slightly, and leaving wet kisses all along her shoulder. His hands wound around her front, cupping both breasts effortlessly. Slightly-calloused thumbs brushed lightly over her pert nipples, making them stand at attention. His mouth then traveled up, nibbling on her earlobe. Her eyes opened, and her lips curved up in a smile.

"Good morning, Jasper," she said sweetly.

"Good morning," he said, deviously pulling her back against him so she could feel the solid pressure of his morning arousal pressed against the small of her back. She wiggled her hips mischievously in response, and heard his soft groan.

"How much time before you have to go to work?" she asked.

"Actually hon, about that...I have to go out to the Marble Court site today; they've been messing up, stupid fools can't read a blueprint properly...but it's going to take a lot of sorting out, and I might have to go away for a few days."

"Oh...okay. But not too long, right? I'll miss you."

"No darlin, three days tops. But you know I'll do the best I can to get home earlier than that," he reminded her. "After all I'd much rather spend my time with my gorgeous wife than with a bunch of sweaty construction workers."

* * *

He had said three days tops! And yet it had been nearly a week, no phone call or anything, and Bella wasn't even here for her to hang out with. So consequentially, Alice was both bored and slightly frustrated. There was just nothing to do it seemed. And she missed him, and he ought to at least call!

She had taken to watching old movies in their bedroom to pass the time.

It did its job and wasted away the empty hours, but as she watched some of the raunchier films, she grew more and more _sexually_ frustrated. That made her lament his absence even more, because usually if he was around, she could take out her horniness on him, not that he minded obviously. But he _wasn't _here, and so she had to go solo.

It just so happened that she was in the middle of one such session when she heard the easily most-annoying sound in the world: the doorbell. Sighing heavily, she put on a robe and dashed off to the front door, prepared to be slightly less-than-congenial with whoever the interrupter was.

That plan immediately went to hell when she found it was Edward on her doorstep. Instead she felt humiliated because here was someone she actually knew, not just some solicitor. Well fuck, she mused. I'm probably going to have to invite him in.

"Hi Edward," she said in a would-be-cheery voice. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was just seeing if Jasper was around and wanted to hang out. Bella's gone and I'm kind of hard-up for company," he explained, smiling crookedly.

"Oh well he's still out at work, they were having some troubles at one of the sites, and he had to go and sort it out. He's been gone almost a week now, and since he hasn't called me, I don't know when he'll be back," she answered.

He began to examine her more closely. She seemed a bit jumpy, like the kid who's just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and her face was completely flushed, almost as if she was embarrassed about something. Edward smiled, because it was normally such a Bella thing to blush, but yet here was Alice all flustered which he had to admit hardly ever happened. It suited her though, very much especially with her colouring.

And then there was the fact that her bathrobe was somewhat disheveled, as if she had put it on in a hurry. Curious, he opened his mouth to speak. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I? Or do you have a lover snatched away in one of these rooms?" he joked.

"Well you know me Edward, always looking for opportunities outside of marriage," she shot back, rolling her eyes like the mature woman she was. In her mind though she was panicking...did he know what she'd been doing? It would just be all too smart of him if he did. Why did she always have to be caught in comprising positions when he was around?

"Can I take your coat?" she asked for something to do while she tried to calm down some. He nodded, took off his jacket and handed it to her. As he did, he noticed this distinct smell about her, one he knew quite well. She smelled like sex. Sweet, sugary sex.

And suddenly in that moment, he knew _exactly_ what he had interrupted her doing. It was just like another time several years ago, only he hadn't gotten the privilege of seeing her naked and in the middle of things, so to speak. That thought somewhat disconcerted him, and made him slightly irrational in his thinking.

All that teasing, all those times they'd joked about being with each other's spouses...why god it was practically an invitation! Edward reasoned with himself while she stowed his jacket in the hall closet, and he guessed that she was probably embarrassed again. She needn't be; she smelled heavenly.

He hadn't had sex in a week thanks to Bella having to go on a book tour, and it was starting to get to him. Alice was incredibly tempting in that slip she called a robe, not to mention that certain look she always had about her, a little mischief and a little something else too. Whatever that other something was though, it definitely appealed to him. And so he made up his mind.

He sidled up behind her as she was shutting the closet door, and gently turned her around. The shocked expression on her face when he lightly pinned her against the wall was disconcerting, but he had to try.

"Alice, I know what you were doing. It is fairly obvious, and besides, this isn't the first occasion on which I've had superb timing, don't you remember?" he began, staring her down while he waited for her to reply.

"Yeah...yes, I remember," she answered slowly, the shock slowly replaced by embarrassment. "I wish you wouldn't bring it up though."

"Don't be embarrassed, you were beautiful then, and you're even more lovely now. When I first came in on that day, the first thing that struck me was how inexplicably beautiful you were when you were pleasuring yourself. Even when you blushed, it wasn't unattractive. So don't be humiliated, all right?"

"Okay," she said weakly, her eyes meeting his finally.

He gently leaned in closer and whispered, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No," Alice answered honestly, curious herself by now. So he liked her? Why keep it to himself?

But no, she couldn't think about that now. Edward was getting closer, and he wrapped one arm around her middle, using his free hand to tilt her chin up ever so slightly. Moments later his lips brushed against hers, and she closed her eyes, giving in to the feeling.

His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, and she soon opened her mouth to allow him access. As he traced the contours of her mouth, the hand that was around her stomach pulled her flush against him, and she could feel his arousal. It only made her more confident to go on, and soon he'd picked her up and they were on their way to the bedroom.

He deposited her on her bed, and climbed on top of her, reclaiming her mouth as he went to work at untying her robe. To minimal surprise he found nothing underneath the robe, and so he tossed it aside, pleased there were no other layer barring him from her exquisite body.

He moved stealthily down her body, planting kisses on her collarbone, then in the space between her breasts, and then finally dipped his tongue into her belly button; something that she especially liked. Her soft pants were all the encouragement he needed as he moved even further down, moving her legs so that they rested on his shoulders. Impossibly turned-on himself, he inhaled the scent of her arousal, and grinned deviously before he lowered his head and thrust his tongue into her without warning.

"Yessss," she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair as her eyes fluttered open and shut in pleasure. "Oh god yes."

He kneaded the soft flesh of her thigh as he continued to please her with his rather insistent tongue. His fingers then found her clit, giving it a gentle pinch which sent her reeling. Greedily he lapped up the last of her juices before sitting up again.

She was looking at him with half-hooded eyes full of lust, and maybe even a little affection in there somewhere. He smiled lazily and kissed her full on the lips, and was surprised when she deepened that kiss, massaging his tongue with hers, fucking tasting herself.

"Edward," she said as he pulled away. "I need you."

Still smirking slightly, he covered her body with his while she gripped tightly to his shoulders, bracing herself. In one easy thrust, he entered her, hissing slightly as he felt just how wet she still was. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with her being just so...tantalizing.

"God I've needed this," he groaned, still pumping into her.

"Mmm-hmm," was her incoherent answer. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft little noise somewhere between a moan and some word that he couldn't identify. As she clenched around him, he felt himself let go, spilling into her without even thinking about it. Finally, he thought.

Edward rolled off her and they both layed on their backs for a minute or two, breathing hard. But even such a perfect moment had to end sometime.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke first.

"Sorry?" she questioned. "And why would that be?"

"You're married, I'm married. We really shouldn't have. And I hate keeping secrets from Bella, but it's probably best that she doesn't know about this. I don't know how she'd react if she found out," Edward continued sorrowfully.

"Um...I wasn't planning on keeping this a secret. Jasper and I don't have secrets," Alice told him matter-of-factly. "It won't be the easiest thing I've ever had to fess up to, but I'm going to be honest with him. He deserves that."

"Would there be any chance you might tell him to keep it to himself?"

"Edward..." Alice reprimanded. "Don't leave her out of this. She'll be even madder if she finds out you kept it from her. Honesty is the best policy in most things, especially in this situation."

"It'll just upset her," he sighed.

"It'll be worse if you don't tell her."

"Argh, fine...I'll tell her. But I can guarantee it will not end well," Edward said crossly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger like he did in times of stress.

"You never know until you try. Actually, you know what, we'll do it together. When they're both home, we'll tell them together, all right?" she suggested.

"I suppose."

* * *

**Author's Note: Much thanks goes out to K. Nowicki for helping me talk out all the concerns I had while writing this piece, and giving me the idea in the first place; you're brilliant dear, so thanks!**

**The reason I didn't write them telling their spouses is because I wanted to leave it up to your interpretation whether they were forgiven or not.**

**Calling all lemon-writers! Mischief-maker-1 and fiberkitty are putting on a contest, you can find out the info on their joint profile at (take out the spaces): http : // www . fanfiction . net / ~ kittenmischief /**

**Please review, it only takes a few seconds, and it makes me feel all happy to hear you guys speak your minds.**

**Also, important poll up on my profile, I'd love it if you'd vote. -winks-**


End file.
